


Sun and Shore

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And so is Hunk, Competition, Cute mini flirting, M/M, Positive Voltron Exchange, Surfer AU, but a little more privately, lance is smitten, surfer Hunk, surfer lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: Lance loved the beach. The way that the waves would rise and fall against the sand, the sun kissing the infinite body of water that stretched onwards as it set, and the way that the stars would slowly start showing up in the sky like freckles. He loved the feeling of lightness as he pressed on through the waves on his board to simply feel the mist of saltwater on his face. He rose and fell with the pulse of the waves, and he could easily say that there was little else that made him happier.That is, of course, until Hunk moved to Varadero beach.





	Sun and Shore

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY SHIP EXCHANGE PIECE FOR @bette-and-dot-love-phan on tumblr
> 
> There is not enough Hance in this world, and I hope you like it!!!!

Lance loved the beach. The way that the waves would rise and fall against the sand, the sun kissing the infinite body of water that stretched onwards as it set, and the way that the stars would slowly start showing up in the sky like freckles. He loved the feeling of lightness as he pressed on through the waves on his board to simply feel the mist of saltwater on his face. He rose and fell with the pulse of the waves, and he could easily say that there was little else that made him happier.

That is, of course, until Hunk moved to Varadero beach.

The first time that Lance McClain ever laid eyes on the walking dreamboat was when he was cleaning up tables at the shoreside restaurant he worked at. He was distracted, certainly by the way that the yellow lighting made everything seem almost like honey, sweet and warm. His own face was vaguely mirrored back at him while he was doing the outside tables on the wooden veranda overlooking the ocean.  He hummed while he worked lethargically, and it wasn’t until he heard footsteps that he raised his head up. “Hey, welcome to Alfor’s beachside restaurant, We’re currently closed, but-”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not here to eat.” A bright voice made itself known, and Lance’s eyes were dragged towards its source. Standing in front of him was a large, tanned skin man that looked around his age. He had dark brown hair that ended around his chin, and golden brown eyes that held little else but amusement and mirth in them. He was wearing a yellow Hawaiian shirt decorated with hibiscuses and cargo shorts with flip flops, and very simply, he was everything that Lance liked in a guy. He was too caught up in the stranger’s dazzling smile to realized that he had said something else until those thick eyebrows furrowed, and Lance flushed as he pulled himself back. “Are you okay?” the stranger asked, worry in his voice. “Did I say something? Did I do something? Oh man, did I break your train of thought?”

“No!” Lance blurted out, eyes widening as even his cheeks grew red in embarrassment. “No, I mean… I was just suddenly lost in thought, but you pulled me out of it.” Hot stranger man looked relieved before Lance found the ability to speak again. “I will admit that I didn’t catch the last part of what you said.”

“Oh!” The stranger blinked before smiling and pressing a thumb triumphantly against his chest. “I’m actually here to be your new chef! I just moved here recently, and I got hired for the job.” A large hand extended out to Lance, and blue eyes revered it with awe. “My friends call me Hunk.”

Lance reached out to take his hand, marveling at how warm and calloused it was. “Uh, so what does that mean I can call you?”

Hunk’s eyes lidded, and his grin became smugger. “Hunk.”

And that was how Lance started falling head over heels for Hunk Garrett.

* * *

 

 Allura teased him about it mercilessly the next few shifts while he was taking dishes back to the kitchen. “I can’t believe that you froze up when you met him.” She laughed, watching him with a cheekiness that Lance knew he deserved as he groaned and hunched his shoulders. Being red in the face had become the new normal, what with the way that he basically saw Hunk all day on the weekends. There was so much about Hunk (An Apt name) that Lance was slowly learning that he was _into:_ The way that he laughed, the way that his eyes practically sparkled with excitement at an idea and the way that his biceps, _god help him,_ the way that his biceps could probably crush Lance’s skull with just a minor flex and he wouldn’t even mind. “Whatever happened to the Casanova Lance McClain?”

A grumble ran its course though Lance’s entire soul, and he looked down at the plates he put by the sink. “He’s got new priorities. Namely not dying every time a special someone calls his name.”

Allura’s peal of laughter on any other day would make Lance feel better, but this time, not only did it make him feel lighter, but it garnered the attention of their newest addition to the team. Hunk poked his head through the order window to where Allura was and smiled at her. “Laughing??? In _my_ workspace???”

“It’s more likely than you thought.” Allura teased, making Hunk laugh along with her. Hunk had easily integrated into the group, working side by side with Pidge, who cleaned dishes and sometimes was a runner when they were particularly booked. As it turned out, Hunk was also amazingly skilled with his hands, and that was something that kept the waiter up at night. Lance made his way back out, and Hunk turned towards him. “Hey, what are you two doing after this shift?”

Lance looked at the two in front of him and then back down to himself. His work clothes were a tailored white collared shirt, a few buttons open and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His black slacks were covered in mess, even though his apron was supposed to help with that. Some kids just had sticky hands. “I imagine that since I look like a mess, I was gonna go home and shower. Nothing other than that, though.”

Hunk turned his head to Allura, and the woman simply threw her hair over her shoulder, shooting Hunk a dazzling smile that brought lesser men to their knees. “Nothing important. Why? You inviting us out somewhere?”

Hunk looked back at Lance and rested his elbow on the order window, raising an eyebrow. “I was just wondering, since it’s a beautiful day, if you guys wanted to go surfing with me and have a bonfire tonight. I know that none of us have a shift tomorrow, and I’d love to invite some personal friends of my own so we can all hang out and get to know each other a little better outside of work. Is that okay?”

“You checked our shifts?” Allura raised an eyebrow. “That’s a little weird.”

Hunk shrugged. “I just like to know before I proposition the question. I’m a little nosy. So do you guys want to?”

Allura looked back at Lance, and before he could figure out why she suddenly looked like she was an _evil, evil snake_ , she turned back to Hunk and smiled once more. “Lance and I would _love_ to go! Lance here is really good at surfing, you know.”

 _“Allura.”_ Lance hissed.

“Is he?” Honey eyes widened before zeroing in on Lance. “Well, then. Care to have a little competition?”

Damn Allura and her knowledge of his competitive streak. “Deal. What’s the prize?” Lance felt like he shot himself in the foot, but he honestly couldn’t find it in himself to give more than a single fuck about it at the moment.

Hunk pinched his lower lip between his pointer and thumb, gears whirring in his mind. “Hm… I wasn’t thinking about it having a specific prize, so how about winner gets to tell the loser to do whatever they want. Just one thing, though, and not unreasonably. I don’t think you’ll ask for my credit cards, but I’m just playing on the safe side here.”

“Sounds like you’re on.” Lance confidently replied. He’d been surfing all of his life, there was no way that he’d lose on his own home turf. “Where did you learn to surf, Hunk?”

Hunk smiled. “I used to compete in the Quicksilver Eddie Aikau Big Wave Invitational. He was my grand uncle, actually.”

Lance’s blood went cold. “You’re from a family of famous surfers?”

Hunk Shrugged. “It’s been a few years for me. You’re probably in better form than I am. Allura told me you surf every chance you get, so I think that it’ll be a close call for sure.”

Allura was looking just as shocked as he was, and Lance didn’t know if he was gonna laugh or puke.

_His big crush was a fucking surfing prodigy._

* * *

 

The sun was setting, and Lance was gently stroking his bright blue shortboard. He’d always appreciated the maneuverability of the smaller boards, though it took him some time to get used to the speed in which it could go. But now it felt like Blue was an extension of his own soul, and he meticulously took care of her. He was wearing a black rash vest and his swimming trunks as he raced down the beach, hair still dripping slightly from the hasty shower he took before getting ready. He hadn’t even put shoes on, simply got into his clothes, his car, and then just gunned it. He hoped he wasn’t late.

Judging by the way that a small group was sitting on the beach and watching the sun, he was. “I’m sorry!” Lance shouted, dashing down the slope of sand and eventually caught his breath. He didn’t seem to notice the way that a pair of eyes raked down his form, but he looked at the small party that was waiting for him. “There was a little hold up in traffic, and I didn’t mean to keep everyone waiting.”

“It’s fine, Lance.” A warm, comforting voice made itself known, and Lance turned to see Shiro and Keith, both sitting on the sand and enjoying the dying sunlight. Keith looked like a lethargic cat, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder while staring at Lance through half lidded eyes. “We weren’t really worried, you’re very good at communicating if there’s an issue.”

Lance had known the two of them since they moved to Veradero beach. Shiro had just gotten out of the military, and decided to move somewhere much calmer for his recovery. He had on his prosthetic, a story in which Lance had never asked to hear so he didn’t upset him. And Keith had eventually found Shiro and moved as well without a second thought. There was no real definition to their relationship, just that they were close and nearly impossible to separate.

“I’m glad that you could make it!” Hunk’s voice met his ear, and Lance turned away from Shiro and Keith to see Hunk with a bright yellow gun board, pointed at the tip and narrow. It was a board meant for the brave and the bold, and Lance could feel the excitement ramp up despite himself. “Are you ready to go? I was surprised, but the waves here are amazing.”

Lance started walking towards the water, Hunk following behind him. “Yeah, I grew up on these waves, you know. It’s not going to be an easy job for you to try and beat me.” He turned to look Hunk directly in the eye. “It’s my home turf.”

“Well, then…” A hand came up to press against Lance’s cheek. He almost jolted away, but Hunk’s eyes were magnetic. “Guess I’d better pull out all the stops, huh? I know what I want my prize to be, and I’m willing to do just about anything to get it.” And just like that, Hunk was already stepping deeper into the water, the salty waves lapping around his thighs like it was welcoming him back into its depths. Lance was simply standing there star struck for a moment until Hunk turned back to him, a smug look on his face. “You gonna stand there, or are you gonna show me who’s boss?”

Lance’s cheeks flushed. “Shit.” He swore, rushing out to meet him. “You’re on!”

* * *

 

As it turned out, they didn’t have a lot of sunlight left. But what Lance got to see bathed in its mellow glow was something he’d burn into his eyelids if possible.

Hunk looked like he was born to be on a board. The water almost chased him, pushed him forward and made him fly. Water splashed around him as he spun in the air, flecking the  sky with what could be considered liquid diamonds. Lance could hardly find it in himself to look away. The waves almost seemed to surge the faster Hunk moved, giving him the perfect opportunity to exit the barrel of the wave, his fists thrusted upwards into the air as he laughed. He rubbed his face and looked back at Lance, and in that moment, he never looked more alive. His shirt was soaked through, revealing what had to be tattoos, deep and intricate with its meaning. Hunk was mouthing something to him, Lance was pretty sure of that too. His lips were moving almost languidly, and he’d thought about what Hunk’s lips would look like forming his name, but soon it changed from a wide smile to worry and then a scream. Lance could hear it that time. **_“LANCE!”_**

Lance’s world flipped, and he’d realized that in watching Hunk on that last wave, he’d not been watching for one of the waves that knocked him off his own board. Panic immediately rose in him, but he did his best to remain calm. He grabbed his ankle strap and tugged, following it to his board. The water was almost viciously tearing at him, and his lungs eventually were starting to scream for air. _Fuck. FUCK._ Unable to find his way to the surface, his vision flashed with colours, and as he was beginning to resign himself, a large hand grabbed his bicep, yanking him up with such strength that as soon as he breached the surface of the water he felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

“LANCE!” A chorus of voices shouted, and the man in question gasped weakly in reply. He was on his back, facing the stars and moon, and he dizzily looked around, seeing a stampede of feet rushing towards him. What drew his attention away more than that was a hand that cupped his cheek once again, pushing his face to look at Hunk. Dazzling, wonderful, amazing Hunk, whose eyes were wide with fear. “Lance, can you understand what I’m saying?” His voice was urgent. “Can you read my lips? Oh, god, what if he got a concussion?! It’d be all my fault!” Panic edged and laced in the taller man’s voice, and even though it took him a minute, he reached his own hand up to cup Hunk’s, which was still resting on his face. “Lance?!” Hunk tried again, eyes flickering between Lance’s own. “Are you okay?!”

“Mm…” Lance hummed, smiling almost dreamily. “I am now.” He couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not, but he seemed to lean towards the former, as Hunk’s cheeks flushed a brilliant pink, visible in the dusk of the evening. “Did I win?”

“I don’t think you won, but I imagine you’ll like what Hunk was _planning_ to do, anyway.” Allura’s voice made its way to his ear. “Honestly, you’d think that lover boy over here would be able to figure out a ploy to get a hot date when he saw one.”

“A ploy… to get a hot date?” Lance mumbled, groaning when Hunk helped him sit up and rest on the larger man. He let his head rest in the crook of Hunk’s neck, letting out a deep sigh of relief. “Who’s the hot date?”

Hunk looked almost straight up embarrassed. “Uh. Well. It’s you.”

Blue eyes snapped open. “What.”

“Uh… as soon as I saw you in the restaurant, I thought you were almost too unreal. You know, those killer blue eyes and goofy smile? The way you sing to yourself when you work, the way that you laugh? I don’t know who authorized that one specifically, but I’m all for it.”

Lance couldn’t help but laugh. It was almost batshit insane. “Really?? I’ve been pining over your handsome face all this time and it’s been mutual???”

“Uh, _duh?_ ” Hunk sounded incredulous. “I’ve been staring at your butt for like… ages? I don’t know how you didn’t notice!”

“Probably because I was staring at yours.” Lance mumbled. Allura simply sighed and pinched her nose, but a smile was playing at her lip.

“You two are gross.” Pidge declared, smiling just as widely as Allura was. “But it’s a cute kind of gross.”

“Thanks.” Lance deadpanned, but he could feel his cheeks getting a little warm as Hunk hugged him a little tighter. He could deal with being gross if this is what it meant.

Hunk pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Lance grinned from ear to ear.

Yeah, he could deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Come find me on Tumblr @noxioussanctity


End file.
